vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Momiji (Binbougami Ga!)
|-|Momiji= |-|Hitodama Form= |-|Kumagai= |-|Depowered Momiji= |-|Depowered Kumagai= |-|Human Form Kumagai= |-|Diva Form= Summary Momiji is the deuteragonist of the manga, Binbougami Ga!. She is a God of Mistortune, tasked with restoring the balance of fortune and misfortune on Earth by stealing the excessive amounts of fortune energy absorbed by Sakura Ichiko. Initially an antagonist, she sees the potential for good present in Ichiko and decides to help her become a better person. She is assisted at all times by her teddy bear-like familiar, Kumagai. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, higher in Hitodama form and with items | 10-B | 7-B Name: Momiji Binboda Origin: Binbougami Ga! Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: God of Misfortune, Half-soul of Ikari Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Skilled hand to hand combatant, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Master Strategist, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 9), Regeneration (Mid. Can survive getting stabbed through the brain), Resurrection, Preparation, Magic, Toon Force, Luck Manipulation (Can steal the luck from individuals and manipulate it in various way, for various effects), Hammerspace, Healing, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Non-Corporeality and selective Intangibility in Hitodama form, Non-Physical Interaction, Size Manipulation (Can increase her size to Large Size type 1 or decrease to Small Size type 1), Duplication, Elasticity, Multiple Personalities, Curse Manipulation, Sealing, Teleportation, BFR, Dimensional Travel, Existence Erasure (Of the physical body, leaving the soul intact), Absorption (Of fortune energy), Age Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Accidentally gave Momo a Diarrhea so severe, he excreted his guts out), Animal Manipulation (Of animals associated with bad luck like black cats and crows), Aura (Has an aura of sadness, loss, sickness and death), Astral Projection, Invisibility, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Camouflage, Cloth Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Durability Negation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Smoke Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Spatial Manipulation, Flight, Fusionism, Illusion Creation, Information Analysis, Summoning, Necromancy, Weather Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Reading, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Power Bestowal, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, Transformation, Skilled trap setter, Explosion Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Technology Manipulation, Immersion, Alternate Future Display, Reactive Evolution, Rage Power, Forcefields, Transmutation, Pain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Possession, minor Time Manipulation (Can make one day last a year), Body Puppetry, Resistance to Luck Manipulation | All previous abilities minus Immortality, Regeneration, Non-Corporeality, Selective Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction and Size Manipulation. Can transform back to godhood by being covered in filth | All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Large Size (Type 2). Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Comparable to Ichiko and Ranmaru who can easily destroy walls and create craters by punching the ground), higher in Hitodama form (Can cause a Magnitude 8 earthquake) and with items (Kuroyuri, another Misfortune God, had a bomb that would reduce everything in a kilometer radius to ash) | Human level (became just like a normal girl) | City level (able to fight and hurt Ikari, who was using his energy to destroy and reconstruct Butsumetsu City into a second Takamagahara. Should be stronger than before after absorbing Ikari's 3rd form of Fortune Energy) Speed: At least Subsonic (can easily outrun cars), higher in Hitodama form (comparable to Yamabuki, who traveled across a large area of the city in mere seconds) | Athletic Human | At least Subsonic (significantly faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Tanpopo who could lift a large section of an under-construction building) | Regular Human | At least Class K (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: At least Wall class | Human class | City class (Can hurt Ikari) Durability: Wall level (Can take blows from Ichiko) | Human level | City level (Can take hits from Ikari's attacks) Stamina: High (Can fight for days) Range: Varies from Standard Melee Range to Planetary, depending on the item or attack used. Standard Equipment: Hundreds of God items belonging to every God faction, Kumagai Intelligence: High (Extremely intelligent when she wants to be, outmaneuvering even veteran Gods and Ikari, who have up to hundreds of years of experience) Weaknesses: Has a tendency to not take fights seriously. Arrogant. If forced to cleanse herself by taking a bath etc., she gets depowered | Has only a few days until she loses all her powers. Non-violent | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'God Physiology:' A god is a special existence composed of Fortune energy. To manifest in the real world, Gods use dolls, special items made to hold the essence of a god. Dolls are disposable and can be abandoned at any time, either to enter Hitodama form, a spiritual form which is non-corporeal and selectively intangible or to go to Heaven or a different doll. Gods cannot truly die, instead, they get sent to Yomi, the afterlife, upon "death". With the right equipment, a god can easily go away from Yomi. A God killed in the real world simply resurrects in Heaven. If they get killed in Heaven, then they get sent to Yomi, from which they can come back at any time with the right equipment. The best way to deal with a rogue or evil god is to seal them, and as such, every God carries a few items for sealing. Just in case. *'God Items:' Most of a god's powers and abilities come from their items. Usually, the familiars of the god carries the items but many carry useful items upon their person. Items are divided according to the faction of Gods using them. There are at least 4 major factions (Fortune, Misfortune, Pestilence and Death) with many minor and rogue factions (Travel, Night Blade etc.). Momiji, in her quest to defeat Ichiko, has gathered a formidable arsenal of items, drawing from all factions. *'Misfortune Manipulation:' As a god of Misfortune, Momiji's duties involve maintaining the balance of fortune and misfortune on Earth. She can steal excess fortune, distribute stolen fortune or give misfortune to achieve this. *'Familiars:' To assist with the duties of a God and with combat, most Gods are assigned a familiar. Usually, the familiars are in the shape of a toy, although they can seemingly take a human appearance as well. Familiars have a pocket dimension where they carry most of the God's items and provide the requisite item during combat or otherwise. Familiars are also able to use the god's items for and on themselves, whenever required. Key: Base | Depowered | Diva Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Probability Users Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Age Users Category:Soul Users Category:Disease Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Animal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Camouflage Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Illusionists Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Weather Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Rage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Pain Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Time Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Binbougami Ga! Category:Surface Scalers